


purple.

by LikeAPanda



Series: inevitable colours (kinds of love) [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm Serious, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Poetry story, Reunited love, Short Story, Strangers to Lovers, and there's fucking mentioned, i guess??, i'm so bad at tagging istg, idk how to tag this lol, it's literally one word, like /mentioned/, short short short, this is shitty don't read it, you can skip it if it bothers you ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPanda/pseuds/LikeAPanda
Summary: neverhave I everthought thatyou would comebackto me.withwithwithwith so much purple.





	1. changbin x hyunjin

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really like that part of the series that much  
> it's really shitty-  
> so reading at your own risk, i guess??

 

 

never

have i ever

thought that

you would come

back

to me.

 

with

with

with

 

with so much purple.

 

 


	2. p.1

  **purple.**

 

just

just

just

 

so much purple.

the moment they met.

the moment they crossed paths.

the moment they first saw each other.

 

changbin greeted hyunjin,

believing that they would never

meet again.

 

because when planets met,

they left.

forever.

seemingly forever.

again.

 

but planets always came back.

and changbin never considered that.

 

because for him, planets always

died.

died.

died.

 

 


	3. p.2

 

 

just

just

just

 

so much purple.

the moment they met again.

the moment they crossed paths again.

the moment they saw each other again.

 

changbin talked to hyunjin,

believing that this wouldn't last

for long.

 

because when planets met a second time,

they left.

forever.

seemingly forever.

again.

 

but planets always came back.

and changbin never considered that.

 

because for him, planets always

passed.

passed.

passed.

 

 


	4. p.3

 

 

just

just

just

 

so much purple.

the moment they talked.

the moment they laughed.

the moment they became friends.

 

changbin laughed with hyunjin,

believing that this joy would

go away again soon.

 

because when planets became friends,

they left.

forever.

seemingly forever.

again.

 

but planets always came back.

and changbin never considered that.

 

because for him, planets always

perished.

perished.

perished.

 

 


	5. p.4

 

 

just

just

just

 

so much purple.

the moment they held hands.

the moment they kissed.

the moment they became lovers.

 

changbin made love with hyunjin,

believing that this feelings were

of short living.

 

because when planets became lovers,

they left.

forever.

seemingly forever.

again.

 

but planets always came back.

and changbin never considered that.

 

because for him, planets always

vanished.

vanished.

vanished.

 

 


	6. p.5

 

 

just

just

just

 

so much purple.

the moment they screamed.

the moment they yelled.

the moment they parted their paths.

 

changbin had trusted hyunjin,

knowing that this trust would be

of no more meaning as soon as

the first words fell.

 

because when planets started yelling,

they left.

forever.

 

because after all, planets always

died.

died.

died.

 

 


	7. p.6

 

 

just

just

just

 

so much purple.

the moment changbin cried.

the moment changbin broke.

the moment he was alone again.

 

changbin had missed hyunjin,

believing that he would never

come back again.

 

because when planets parted their ways,

they left.

forever.

seemingly forever.

again.

 

but planets always came back.

and changbin never considered that.

 

because for him, planets always

went.

went.

went.

 

 


	8. p.7

 

 

just

just

just

 

so little purple.

the moment changbin smiled.

the moment changbin laughed.

the moment changbin started living again.

 

changbin had forgotten hyunjin,

believing that he could live without

such love.

 

because when planets forgot each other,

they left.

forever.

seemingly forever.

again.

 

but planets always came back.

and changbin never considered that.

 

because for him, planets always

disappeared.

disappeared.

disappeared.

 

 


	9. p.8

 

 

just

just

just

 

so little purple.

the moment changbin winked.

the moment changbin flirted.

the moment changbin met others.

 

changbin fucked others,

knowing that these affairs wouldn't

last for long.

 

because when planets didn't match,

they left.

forever.

 

because after all, planets always

ceased.

ceased.

ceased.

 

 


	10. p.9

 

 

just

just

just

 

so little purple.

the moment changbin slept.

the moment changbin slept.

the moment changbin was too weak

to leave his bed.

 

changbin ignored his fading purple,

believing that it wasn't because of

his love leaving his mind.

 

because when planets stayed apart,

they died.

forever.

seemingly forever.

 

but planets always came back.

and changbin never noticed that.

 

because for him, planets always

ended.

ended.

ended.

 

 


	11. p.10

 

 

just

just

just

 

so little purple.

the moment they met.

the moment they crossed paths.

the moment they saw each other again.

 

changbin coughed and cried,

believing that hyunjin had forgotten

him forever.

 

because when planets left,

they left.

forever.

seemingly forever.

again.

 

but planets always came back.

and changbin never considered that.

 

because for him, planets always

faded.

faded.

faded.

 

 


	12. p.11

 

 

just

just

just

 

so much purple.

the moment hyunjin held him

in his arms.

the moment hyunjin peppered kisses

on his lips.

the moment hyunjin told him how much

he had missed him.

 

changbin could feel his strength

coming back,

knowing that hyunjin was his source

of purple,

keeping him alive.

 

because when planets loved each other,

they stayed.

forever.

forever,

because planets always came back.

and changbin had never considered that.

 

because for him planets always

died.

died.

died.

 

_but maybe they don't go this time._

 

 

**purple.**

 

**\- reunited love**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :3  
> (if you made it till here-)


End file.
